


Adult Corro

by Gay_Jester



Category: Protozone
Genre: Gen, also only corro is really in this, not gonna tag all 6 of the Tubby FucksTM im. too lazy FGVRHNJM, obvi, the rest are implied - Freeform, they arent tags on here anyways, they died of old age because corro lives a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Jester/pseuds/Gay_Jester
Summary: Just 3 adult Corro drabbles I thought up and had to get out of my system.
Relationships: Corro and Dr. Berzelius, Corro and Soffo, Corro and the Tubby CollectiveTM
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Adult Corro

The sun is rising over the vast mountain range, painting the sky a range of oranges and reds. From an old cave, a certain half-dragon prototype looks on.

[It's a wonderful morning today, what do you all think?]

The Sun and sky are as beautiful as they were to them the first time they stepped outside of Black Mesa, family and friends at their side. They speak in their head knowing no one could hear them, not a soul being there to respond anymore, even if they strained themself to talk aloud. It's been like that for quite a while. Corro feels lonely in their cave anymore. It's just not the same without their family with them. Recently, it has been harder for them to do anything. They don't know if it's from grief or old age, as they haven't kept track of time for the past couple hundred years. There was something that always made Corro feel better, however. Made them feel less alone.

[How about I visit all of you? I think it's been a while since I've done that.]

Corro collects the three items they were 'talking' to previously: an arm bone, a piece of multi-colored glass, and a small vial of bromine chloride. They tuck the objects gently into their own respective pockets on the cloak they were currently wearing. It takes them a bit to build up the strength to, but eventually they take off, flying to a familiar place.


End file.
